Merlin's Heir and the Slytherin Prince
by julesd0523
Summary: The wizarding war is over. The Golden Trio and their classmates are returning to Hogwarts to finish the education. Hermione receives some shocking news about her heritage prior to leaving for school. Also, she is forced to live with a certain insufferable slytherin...but is it all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Hermione's POV:

I woke up begrudgingly, due to the blaring alarm clock next to my bed. I mentally cursed as my feet hit the cold wood floors of my room.

"Hermione come downstairs for breakfast!" My father bellowed, "Your mother and I need to talk to you!"

I quickly put my hair up and brushed my hair before headed downstairs. I sat down at the breakfast table while my mom put a plate of toast and eggs in front of me, accompanied by a large cup of coffee. Gratefully sipping the strong brew, I asked, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

My father, nervously glancing at my mother started, "Mione, we need to tell you something."

He became quiet, so I nodded as to encourage him to continue.

"Mione, have you ever heard of the wizarding family, the Mancini? The line of Merlin?" My mother asked timidly.

I nodded in response, curious on how they were so informed on the most powerful wizarding family of all time.

"Well, during the first wizarding war, Edward and Evelyn Mancini had a baby girl, producing an heir. Voldemort hunted the little girl, wanting to kill her because she was a threat to his power. Mione you were that little girl. Your parents gave you to us when you were only 5 months old, because they knew Voldemort wouldn't look for you in the Muggle world."

I sat there trying to process it all, not able to comprehend the fact that I came from the most powerful pureblood line in history.

"What happened to my parents?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Voldemort killed them when he learned they hid you." My mother responded.

I felt a pang of sadness in my chest. It wasn't devastating, because I never knew them, but I was discouraged by the knowledge that I'd never get to know my birthparents.

"What does all this mean?" I asked my parents.

"Well, you have come of age to inherit what you parents left you. There is a vault at Gringotts that belongs to you, along with this letter." My parents handed me a weathered parcel with the intricate Mancini crest on it. I opened it and a letter and a key fell out. I first opened the letter and began to read:

 _My beautiful Hermione,_

 _We are so sorry to leave you. If you are reading this, it means we have perished in the war and your muggle parents have taken care of you. Oh how we wish we'd been there to raise you. You and the Mancini Line are wizarding royalty. You will be considered a princess._

 _Your inheritance is all in Gringotts vault 53. You need only to use your full name, Hermione Regina Grace Mancini, and present the key. You will find a will in the vault with our savings. We love you and cherish you._

 _With Love,_

 _Edward and Evelyn_

I couldn't process it all. I ran to my room overwhelmed. But, after calming down a bit, I went back downstairs and hugged my parents and told them I was going to Diagon Alley to see this vault for myself. We had our goodbyes, and then I apparated outside of Gringotts.

With my letter in hand, I walked to the podium were one of the many Goblins sat.

"I would like to enter my vault."

"And what vault would that be?" the goblin responded in a bored tone, not looking up from his paper work.

"Vault 53."

The goblin looked up, doubt written in his expression.

"And what might your full name be?" He sneered.

"Hermione Regina Grace Mancini." I said with confidence.

The hall fell completely silent. All eyes turned to me.

"May the princess present her key?" He said cautiously.

I held out my key, which held the Mancini signant at the top. A collective gasp echoed through the marble hall. I heard whispers and assumptions from everyone present.

"Of course, Ms. Mancini. I will take you now." The previously haughty goblin responded with respect.

As we arrived at vault 53, and the goblin unlocked it, I gasped. There was endless amounts of gold and silver. Right at my feet was another envelope. I opened it to find the will my parents mentioned in their letter, along with a beautiful ring. I read the will, which informed me that I now own multiple estates and all of the money before me, along with three more vaults. With that knowledge, I moved onto the ring. It was a thin gold band, with a sizable emerald faceted at the top. The emerald was surrounded by diamonds. There was a small piece of parchment rolled up and stuck in the band. I unfurled it and read:

 _This is the Mancini Dynasty ring. It was crafted by Merlin himself and is given to every female hier of the Mancini line. It protects you from any and all curses ever cast to harm you. I give it to you for protection._

 _Evelyn_

Intrigued, I slipped it on my right hand ring finger. When it burned me I yanked it off quickly, to see it left the Mancini Crest in an iridescent scar on where the gem had been previously. When I put the ring back on, it didn't burn.

Overwhelmed once again, I thanked the goblin and he took me back to the bank. I departed Gringotts, and apparated back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters, but I am fully responsible for the plot line.**

 **Please Rate and Review!**

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione's POV:

I woke up extra early on September 1st. I was finally going back home to Hogwarts for my last year of schooling.

Of course, I was nervous about going back to school. Rita Skeeter had heard about the Mancini Heir returning, and had posted it all over the Daily Prophet. Everyone had been talking about it. I had matured quite a bit over the last few months, considering I matured mentally from the war, socially because of my inheritance, but also physically.

Over the summer, I had matured quite a bit. My hair had become tamer, leaving me with the same long brown hair, only now it is less frizzy, cascading in curls. I also grew a few inches, now standing at a proud 5'8". In addition, my body filled out leaving me with a pinched waist and fuller curves. In addition, I had become quite toned and strong after fighting in the war. Needless to say, this left my ex, Ronald, speechless when I greeted him on Platform 9 ¾ for our return to Hogwarts.

Yes, you heard that correctly. Ronald had cheated on me not even a month into our relationship. He had developed a thirst for fame and attention after all the recognition he received after the war. Of course, being Harry Potters right hand man, he had all sorts of attention from the female population. Seeing he attracted rich, attention whores, he decided they were more worth his while. He dumped me for his current girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. I still think a large part of it was the fact that I wouldn't put out for him.

Of course when he found out about my inheritance, he begged to have me back. I may have gone back to him if Ginny hadn't gotten to me first. I had my fair share of moping around in a pity party, until Ginny got me to snap out of it. She helped me see that Ron was a prick, and that him cheated on me was his fault, not mine. Today, I simply decided to give him an idea of what he's missing. Ginny had given me a complete makeover, which I was resistant to at first, until I saw the final results. She has made me endure a full spa day including hair treatments, facials, and waxes. During all of this she managed to buy me a completely new wardrobe. When I emerged that torturous spa, I had layers in my hair, with honey highlights. My skin was seemingly blemish free, and my eyebrows where now shaped with a gentle arch, rather than their usual caterpillar appearance. The clothes she bought me consisted of skirts, heels, and shirts with les coverage. All tasteful of course, but still out of my comfort zone. This all occurred months ago, so I had honed the improvements into my own personal style. Today's outfit consisted of distressed dark wash jeans, a white vouge logo crop top, and white high top converse.

Needless to say, when I greeted Ronald and Harry on the platform, he was speechless.

"Hey 'Mione you look great!" Ginny said with a wink. "Love your outfit!"

"Thanks Gin!" I replied smugly, enjoying Ronald's gaping.

Harry elbowed his friend as if saying 'get your shit together' and promptly lead us onto the Hogwarts Express and into a vacant compartment when Luna Lovegood approached me.

"Headmistress McGonagall needs to see you in the Head's Compartment, Hermione." Luna said in her usual airy voice.

"Ok, thanks Luna!" I responded cheerily.

I had received my letter from Hogwarts, inviting me to finish out my final year of school due to my absence during the war, along with the news that I was Head Girl. I of course accepted. As I walked to the compartment I couldn't help but wonder who was Head Boy.

When I slid open the compartment, I was shocked at who I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Draco's POV:

As I kissed my mother goodbye at the train station, I tried to ignore all the stares we received. I had received my Hogwarts letter over the summer to finish my schooling. McGonagall had also made me Head Boy. My fellow piers where inevitably going to be shocked by that. My family's trial and its results had been pretty public. My family was completely pardoned, after the Ministry learned that my father was threatened by Voldemort. The Dark Lord had threatened to kill my mother and I if my father did not swear his loyalties. With all of this as public knowledge, my piers were still wary of me and the scar that resided on my forearm.

Putting on a brave face, I went straight to the Head's compartments, knowing I was expected to be there. Seeing that I was a couple minutes early, I decided to get comfortable, sitting down and stretching my legs to the opposite seat while watching the landscape speed past as the train began to depart. Then I heard someone clear their throat at the door. What I saw had me at a loss for words.

The first thing I saw was a pair of never ending legs. My eyes drifted upward to see a tiny, taught mid-drift and long honey hair. As I meet the eyes of the gorgeous stranger, my thought process stopped. No way. This couldn't possibly be mudblood Granger. I may have been pardoned of war crimes, but that did not affect my view on blood status. I mentally chided myself for even thinking the mudblood was attractive.

Granger looked just as shocked as I was, however she quickly recovered and found her seat next to me. Moments later the Headmistress entered.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Hermione. I presume you both got your letters informing you of your responsibilities?" McGonagall inquired.

We both nodded mutely.

"Wonderful. I'll keep this quick considering you both need to change into your robes soon. You will be sharing a common room this year-"

"You don't really expect me to live with a mudblood do you?!" I exclaimed angrily, interrupting her.

She had obviously heard my comment though because she turned to me with disgust and hurt in her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy! I suggest you hold your tongue and do not let me hear that foul language out of your mouth again or else I will revoke you of your position! Not to mention that insult is completely irrelevant here!" McGonagall responded furious.

I just crossed my arms and sulked while wondering what she could have meant by " _that insult is completely irrelevant here_ ".

McGonagall, satisfied by Draco's silence continued. "As I was saying, you will be sharing a common room. It is located on the 4th floor. Access will only be granted to you two. Anyone else who tries to enter without being invited in, will not be able to move past the doorway. You two are in charge of the prefects and their meetings. If I hear that you cannot uphold expectation, you will be revoked of your position and its privileges."

With that she swept out of the room leaving me with an offended Gryffindor.

 **A/N: I do not own the characters :) but the plot line is original so please don't take it :)**

 **R/R!**

Hermione's POV:

That ferret! How dare he use that insult! Especially after the war. Aren't those views a little outdated by now?

"If you use that derogatory term with me again, I will hex you to oblivion you self-righteous prick." I said furious.

He sneered at me responding, "Don't like being put in your place you stupid little mudblood?" With that he disappeared out of the compartment.

 _"_ _Whatever."_ I thought, _"He'll find out eventually. Then we'll see who's the stupid one."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own the characters but I am responsible for the plot line :)**

 **R/R!**

CHAPTER 4

Draco POV:

As I made my way into the Great Hall I looked for Blaise. Seeing him at the Slytherin table, I headed over. Unfortunately, right as I sat down, I felt someone breathe right down my neck.

"Dracooo", Pansy drawled, "Do you want to make our first night back memorable?"

I shivered in disgust. Sadly, she took that the wrong way and began kissing my neck.

"Pansy, as delightful as a night away from the mudblood sounds I'd rather endure her than you."

Pansy just frowned at me and skulked away, probably to find another victim.

"Heard about you making Head Boy. Congrats mate." Blaise said. "Isn't Granger Head Girl?"

"Yes, sadly she is. Can you believe I have to live with such filth?" I responded.

"What do you mean? She's smokin this year." Blaise smirked at he watched Hermione walk in.

"How could you think of a mudblood like that Blaise? That's disgusting."

Blaise looked at me in disbelief this comment. "Have you been living under a rock? Granger isn't a Granger anymore! She's the Mancini heir!"

"Very funny Zambini." _She couldn't be could she? Not the filthy Golden Trio member._

"Welcome to back students, and welcome to the first years, to Hogwarts!" McGonagall announced.

I tuned the headmistress out as she droned on and on about the third floor and Filch and the sorting ceremony blah blah blah. All I could think about was how Granger seemed to light up when she smiled. _What the fuck? Snap out of it Malfoy_ i I scolded myself mentally. My head snapped up when I heard my name.

"Now, to announce our Head Boy and Girl," McGonagall announced, "Draco Malfoy…"

I stood, receiving some stares but applause from my house table.

"..and Hermione Mancini."

Choking on my pumpkin juice, I stared openly, flabbergasted. Blaise mocked me with an _I told you so_ look. Hermione gave me a pointed glance. I knew what it was about. For once I couldn't hide how terrified I was. Just an hour ago, I had called the Princess, from the most powerful, pureblood line in wizarding world, a mudblood.

Hermione POV:

McGonagall had come to Draco and I's tables to take us to our dorm. As we followed her through the halls, I tried to remember all of the turns so I could find my way back easily. As we approached a heavy, ornate door, I noticed the inscription above the door – HD. I assumed it stood for Hermione and Draco. As we entered, Draco and I both gasped. There were incredibly high vaulted ceilings with wooden beams across the ceiling. There were two large, comfy leather couches in front of a luxurious stone fireplace. The cool wood floor was partially covered by a large rug under the couches, creating a sitting area. Right off the sitting area, there was a full kitchen. The kitchen had beautiful granite counters with dark wooden cabinets and huge windows looking over the Black Lake. In the back of the room, there were two grand staircases that meet at the top making a balcony. At the top, two doors could be seen. I assumed they were our bedrooms.

Drawing my attention again, McGonagall spoke: "Now children, I expect you both to respect your responsibilities. I will see you both tomorrow for the Head Prefect meeting. Goodnight."

And with that she left the room.

Still in awe, I made my way to the staircases up to my room. I saw to script letters; one golden H and one silver D. Walking up to the H labeled door I turned the handle and walked in to find it bare. Curious, I looked around until I saw a piece of parchment floating in the middle of the room.

 _"_ _Your room is located in the Room of Requirement. Whatever you want, just think of it and it will appear."_

 _Well that would explain how only Draco and I can enter._ I thought to myself.

Unsure of what I wanted, the room scape flickered many times before settling on one setting.

There was a high domed ceiling, with a beautiful golden chandelier. There was a gold canopy bed with cream, linen drapes coming down from the canopy centered on the back wall. The walls had white wainscoting and light blue and golden striped wallpaper. The floors were a cool dark wood, with a luxurious white rug under the bed. I had a dresser, a large desk, and a vanity. They were all antique French pieces. I had two tall, narrow, windows on either side of my bed. It was beautiful, and very cozy.

I noticed a door and opened it to find a small powder room. With only a sink and a toilet, I wondered where I was supposed to bathe. I went through the next door to see white marble floors, and the biggest tub I'd ever seen. It was shallow around the sides but gradually sloped down in the middle. It must have gotten to be 8ft deep and was completely circular with countless taps. It was about 10ft by 10ft in diameter. To the left of the bath was a completely glass shower. I out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door across the room open. I see a smirking Draco standing across from me

"Look at that Granger. This'll be fun. Think of the possibilities" he said with a smirk.

I feel my face heat up as blood rushes to my cheeks. "Pretty sure you can't call me that anymore Malfoy, and you wish."

"What else am I supposed to call you? Princess?"

"Don't. call. me. Princess." I said gritting my teeth. I hated how it sounded like a pet name coming off his tongue.

He chuckled at my response and walked past me right into my room. My breath hitched as his hand slipped across the front of my waist before brushing past.

"Excuse you. Boundaries?" I complained referring to his rude invasion of space.

"Your welcome to see my room. Plus, you didn't explicitly say I couldn't see it." He mocked.

Ignoring his snide response, I took the invitation to see his room. Walking through the two bathroom doorways, identical to mine, I gaped at the beautiful room before me. It was dark as expected, but very elegant with a black marble fireplace and coffee table, accompanied by a black leather couch with cream throw blankets, with black wood furniture, and dark green walls. Although, aside from the dark colors, there was a large skylight in his slanted ceiling casting a beautiful light directly on the bed. Oh god the bed. It was quite possibly the biggest bed I'd ever seen. It was a black wooden bed with four ornate, towering posts. It was dressed in silk, black sheets and a heavy ivory duvet with a fur blanket at the end of the bed. Quite frankly the bed screamed sex and power.

I was so engrossed in the scene of his room I hadn't even heard him re-enter the room. I felt two hands placed on my hips and a deep velvet voice right behind my ear, "Like what you see?"

I involuntarily shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against my neck. Hands still on my hips, he moved me to the side and flopped down on his bed. Reclines with his feet crossed, arms behind his head, and that damn smirk on his face, he just added to the sex appeal of the bed. I noticed how much he had changed over the summer. Gone was the lanky build he used to have, but now I could clearly see the planes of muscle in his chest straining against his crisp white button down. His arms were restricted by the tight sleeves of the shirt and I could clearly see the bulges of muscle there.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy say haughtily.

Immediately snapped out of my own thoughts, I glared as best I could and stormed out. When I was back in my room a noticed my cheeks where flushed and my panties were drenched. _Good god how am I gonna make it through this year._


	5. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT:

I do not have a regular schedule for posting chapters. They will be posted as I finish them. Although I will never go more than a week w/o posting! I just don't want to set unrealistic expectations considering I am a student and have homework to work around.

I'm very open minding and love to hear suggestions for the plot line in the comments! Critic is welcome and appreciated!

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
